


I'll Scratch Your Back if You'll Scratch Mine

by Last_Winter_Rose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Winter_Rose/pseuds/Last_Winter_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Dean did was offer to scratch Castiel's back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Scratch Your Back if You'll Scratch Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiery_fox2](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fiery_fox2).



> This was written for DeanCastiel's Everlasting Birthday Challenge over on LiveJournal; using the following: _Wing!porn. Castiel's molting, and his back is itching like you wouldn't believe. Dean offers to scratch the places he can't reach, totally unaware that the middle of Cas' back is extremely sensitive. The ensuing touching drives Castiel crazy with pleasure and leads to some very unexpected, hot sex._ Also this is my first Wing! story of any kind so I hope you enjoy it.

Castiel landed in the dark alley across from the diner, giving his wings a good shake before pulling them in close to him, if there was one thing that he hated more demons, it was molting. He reaches behind scratching his lower back, relieving himself from some of the itchy feeling that came with the changes of the seasons. He had promised to meet Dean here for lunch, even though he didn't need to eat, having lunch dates was something that Dean seemed to enjoy so he agreed to them whenever the hunter asked. Right now though he was wishing that Dean had asked to meet on another day, his wings had started molting two days ago and they were really starting to get to him. He sighed, reaching back with his other hand to scratch his lower back again, the itch it seemed had only moved to the other side. He moved to the entrance of the alley looking at the diner, it was theme to look like an eighty diner, the waitresses even wore roller shakes.

There, sitting at one of the window booth looking onto the street was Dean, Castiel smiled until he saw who was sitting across from the hunter; Sam and Gabriel. The young Winchester he didn't mind so much but the archangel was going to be a problem, Gabriel would be able to see his wings and know what was going on. Castiel sighed, scratching his back again, this time at the top, he almost used the phone that Dean had gotten him to call and cancel but he didn't want to do that to Dean. Making up his mind, he stepped out of the alley and carefully made his way to the diner, his back itchy the whole way there.

Entering the diner he was greeted by a young lady asking if she could help him, he was going to answer when Dean shouted from the booth, the hostess smiled as he turned to join the others.

"It's about time you got here," Dean said as he took a seat next to the hunter.

"I'm sorry but I had some business to attend to," Castiel said taking the menu that Dean pushed in front of him, his eyes landing on Gabriel across the table who was looking towards him. "I thought that we would be having lunch alone?"

"See, I told you," Sam said turning on Gabriel.

Dean grinned at his brother, "Gabriel talked me into letting them come along," he said, but the smile quickly left his face when he looked at Castiel. "You don't mind, do you?"

Castiel guessed that Dean was asking due to the fact that he was shifting about in the seat but it wasn't because he was mad, it was because the itch was back and in was full force. The seat was pulling his clothes and rubbing against his already itchy back and was just making it worst, he was trying to find a place that wasn't so bad but it wasn't working and it looked like Dean was reading his acting wrong. He stopped moving opening the menu to look through it, "I do not mind."

"Look like _I told you_ Sammy," Gabriel said wrapping an arm around Sam's shoulders but Castiel couldn't help but noticed the older angel's eyes never leaving him; he shifted again in his seat, not sure if he was going to make through this.

"Good, let eat," Dean said turning in his seat to wave to the waitress.

Their waitress, Amy, quickly got their order and went to tell the cook, the whole time she stood there Castiel fought the urge to rub his back against the chair but the moment she left he moved, hoping that the others didn't notices. Sam seemed to busy going on about a murder that he read about in the papers and how it might be a job, Dean listen to his brother nodded here and there, but Gabriel, the archangel eyes never left Castiel, once in a while they would move upwards over Castiel's head to where his wings would be for those who were able to see them; and he could only imagine what they look like, he hadn't been able to fully groom them for a while not being able to reach all of the feathers.

"Are you alright Cass?" Dean asked drawing his attention away from the golden eyes that were staring him down.

He lied, "Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You keep moving in your seat," Dean said.

Castiel looked between the two human, he had hoped that he wasn't moving too much to give anything away but they had still noticed. "I'm fine," he said, "my back just itch a little that's all."

"Why didn't you say so," Dean said, "here let me."

Dean moved before Castiel realized what he was going to do, Dean's hand pressed down between his shoulder blades and started moving up and down. The itchy was gone but now Castiel was getting attacked by a wave of pleasure running through his body; his back straighten as his hands grabbed hold of the table's edge, fighting to keep the moan at bay. Dean didn't seem to take noticed as he went back to talking to Sam, his hand moving over Castiel's back; changing from simple going up and down to a circle pattern, but every movement sent another wave of pleasure through Castiel's nerves. His skin was starting to get covered in goose bumps and he was sure that he would break the table in a minuet if Dean didn't stop.

"Um…Dean," Sam said.

"Yeah?"

Dean's hand stopped moving from Castiel's back and Castiel couldn't have been thanks enough to Sam for speaking up. He leaned forwards, slowly letting go of the table as he left the breath that he didn't realize that he was holding out; his eyes closing as the pleasure started to subside. Lifting his head, he didn't dare make eye contact with Dean; instead he looked across the table to Gabriel and Sam. The young human face was covered in concern, while his brother just grinned at him.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

Castiel sat up in the chair still afraid to look at Dean, "I'm fine."

Gabriel laughed as he moved from his seat to the counter saying something to the waitress, she leaned around him to look at the table and while he was sure that she wasn't actually looking at him, Castiel could feel his face getting warm; she smiled before turning and yelling into the kitchen though the small window.

"What is he doing?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," Sam answered.

Castiel watched as Gabriel paid for their lunch and was handed some bags, he headed back to the table.

"Okay, first off where did you get money and why do you have it? Secondly, what are you doing?" Dean asked.

"If you have to know, Sam gave me the money and for what I'm doing, I'm saving my little bro from a very awkward position." Gabriel set one of the bags on the table in front of Castiel before turning for the door, "Come on Sammy."

Sam's eyes went from Gabriel's back to Dean and Castiel; he shrugged and then follows Gabriel to the door, "I'll see you back at the motel later Dean."

"Well, that was weird," Dean said, "whatever, let's eat." He reached for the bag but Castiel got to it first, standing from the table he too started for the door, bag in hand. He had thought that Gabriel was going to tell the boys what was wrong because Castiel knew that the archangel knew what was going on but instead he had given Castiel a way out of being in a crowded place. He exited the diner and moved across the street back to the alley where he had landed.

"Hey Cass, wait up!"

He heard Dean shouting from behind him, footsteps splashing in the muddy ground that was left behind by the past rain. He turned around once he got to the very back of the alley, holding the bag of food out to Dean. "Where, I'm sorry Dean but we will have to plan another lunch for a later time, I have to go."

Dean took the bag from him but before Castiel could move his arm Dean grabbed hold of his wrist, "How am I supposed to get back to the motel?"

"Didn't you drive the Impala?" Castiel asked wishing that Dean would let go of him.

Dean shook his head, "No, Gabriel bought us."

Castiel sighed, placing two fingers to Dean's forehead and teleported them to the motel room outside of town where he knew Sam and Dean were staying at.

"Thank you," Dean said but the hunter didn't let go of his wrist as he set the bag down on the table that they had landed by. "Now will you please tell what the problem is?"

Castiel knew he could easily get Dean to let go of him but he didn't want to do that to his hunter. "Nothing, as I said at the diner my back is itching, that's all."

"Let me scratch it for you."

"What?" Castiel stared at him.

"Let me scratch it for you."

"That's alright Dean, you don't have to, it will past soon but thank you." Castiel gave a slight tug on his arm hoping that Dean would get the picture and let go but it only caused the hunter to pull him closer, moving behind him.

"I mean it Cass."

Castiel's breath caught in his throat as Dean's hand landed on his back, right between his should blades, he closed his eyes against the pleasure; this time though he didn't stop the moan from leaving his lips, nor did he stop the growl when Dean pulled his hand away.

"Cass?"

"Don't stop," Castiel said not even thinking about what he was telling Dean to do, what this might lead to but he didn't care, the feeling of Dean's hand on his back was just too good and he didn't want it to stop. He groaned as he the pressure of Dean's fingers on his back returned, he pushed back against the touch adding to the pressure, his body shook with ecstasy as his pants suddenly became too tight in the front. "Dean…"

"Cass? Are you okay?" Dean asked sounding a little unsure but he didn't stop what he was doing.

"Yes," Castiel moaned taking a step backward into Dean, reaching behind him Castiel took hold of Dean's other hand and pulled it around him to his arousal.

"What…oh," Dean said as Castiel bent his head back leaning against Dean's shoulder, pinning the hunter's hand between them as he displayed his neck to his love. "Don't mind if I do," Dean said placing kisses on Castiel's neck as he closed his hand around Castiel's arousal.

Castiel's hand left Dean's to do as it pleased, reaching backward to Dean's ass pulling them closer, he groan feeling the beginning of Dean's own erection; Castiel's other hand moved up, running through the short hair at the base of Dean's neck. A hiss of pain escapes him as Dean lightly bit down on his neck before running his tongue over it, quickly going back to kissing him. He closed his eyes, melting into Dean's hold but when Dean's hand left his back he moved so fast that Castiel almost scared himself, afraid that he might have hurt Dean as he pushed his lover against the wall claiming his lips in a kiss; but when Dean pushed back deepening the kiss, his fear receded.

Dean's hands went to his hips, grinding their erections together through the layers of clothes; Castiel broke the kiss, his head going back as he cried out Dean's name. Dean kept one hand on Castiel's hip while the other one moved behind once again right between Castiel's shoulder blades.

"Dean…" Castiel gasped out, leaning forward, resting their foreheads together. His breath was coming quicker now and he almost didn't hear when Dean said something, although he didn't understand the request, "What?"

"Let me see them, please," Dean whispered pushing down and applying pressure to the spot.

Although he was covered in sweat, Castiel shivered realizing what Dean was asking of him and if he had been thinking straight he would have said no but instead he placed a kiss on Dean's nose before pulling away from the hunter. He undid his tie and quickly removed his coat and shirt, he moved to the middle of the room and keeping his eyes locked with Dean's, he let go of the power that he used to keep his wings hiding from this plane of reality. The look on Dean's face was priceless, his mouth dropped open as green eyes widen with wonder and shock at the smile that Castiel let slip through his mask.

As Castiel unfolded his wings to their full span that took up most of the room, Dean slowly moved forward, "They're beautiful."

Castiel actually snorted at the comment, he knew that his wings didn't look at their best; the fact that he was molting means that he had feathers sticking out and there were even some falling to the ground as he shook them out. Castiel stood still watching as Dean stood in front of his left wing, hand reaching out towards it, the fingers stopping mere inches from the feathers, "Can I touch them?"

Castiel stared for a few seconds before nodding and quickly braced himself for what he knew was coming. He groaned as Dean's fingers slid into the feathers, sliding downward; his eyes closed as the other hand joined the first and Dean took a step closer.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked.

Castiel nodded again not trusting his voice as wave after wave of pleasure washed through his body from where Dean was touching his wings. The fingers were soft and gentle as they ran through his smaller feathers at the top, going to slight tug on the bigger ones below. With his eyes closed Castiel didn't realize that Dean had moved behind him, somehow the hunter had ducked under the wing without removing his hands, his fingers sliding through the feathers moving to the back of the wing. Dean's fingers made a few passes over his left wing before one hand moved to the other one.

Castiel gasped as pleasure shot through both of his wings, bending over his hands reaching for anything to grab, grasping at empty air, "Dean!" The pleasure left his wings the moment the name left his mouth, turning slightly Castiel looked over his shoulder moving his wing down out of the way. "Dean, what…"

Dean was undressing, his jacket was already gone and he was currently working on his shirt at the same time he used his feet to kick off his shoes, removing his shirt he threw it to the side not even looking to see where it landed as he moved on to his pants. Castiel looked away at the groan that Dean made, balling his hands into fists.

His eyes went downward at the feeling of a warm body pressing up against his back, strong arms wrapping around his waist and hands pulling on his belt. A moan left him as he pushed back against Dean as the hunter pushed his pants over his hips and let gravity take them the rest of the way down. Dean leaned forward placing a kiss on Castiel's neck, "Cass, bed, now."

Castiel nodded moving to the bed as Dean moved to the other side of the room, with his wings out he didn't even think about lying on his back so he climb onto the bed, on his hands and keens. He glanced over his shoulder as the bed shifted, Dean was moving onto the bed, sitting on his keens behind Castiel, a bottle in hand. Castiel shivered, Dean wasn't even touching him but he knew what was coming as Dean open the bottle and covered his fingers with lube, moving in closer behind Castiel.

Castiel braced himself as Dean slid a finger over his entrance, but he still bit down on his lower lip as that finger slid inside of him, his wing expanding above him. He was sure that it went in almost to the knuckle before stopping, not even moving and he was thankful that Dean gave him those few seconds to adjust but he was also in a rush to get on with it. He wiggled his hips a little, letting Dean know that he was ready, moaning as Dean pulled his finger out to the tip and then pushed back in. Castiel let him do it a few more times before he started pushing back against the digit. As Dean added another finger, Castiel dropped his head down, closing his eyes against the intruding digits; he could feel his muscles closing around the fingers as Dean pulled them in and out. His wings beat against the air as Dean started scissoring them.

The heat in Castiel's pit was building and his breaths was coming more in gasp than actually breathing, "Dean…please…now…" Castiel groan as Dean removed his fingers and taking a deep breath he looked over his shoulder and watched as Dean covered his own arousal with some more lube before lining up with Castiel.

"Ready?"

Castiel just nodded, crying out as Dean pushed forwards entering at a slow pace, holding the angel still by his hips. Once he was all the way in Dean slowly pulled back out and thrust forward, moving a little faster with each thrust. Castiel moaned with each thrust his wings moving about since Dean held onto his hips, but soon the hunter's hands left his hips and he found himself pushing back against Dean, the sound of flesh hitting flesh sounded throughout the room and together they quickly found a rhythm.

Keeping the pace going Dean leaned over Castiel's back placing a kiss between his shoulders blades, where skin became feathers, wrapping his arms around Castiel's waist the hunter stood back up bringing Castiel with him.

Castiel cried out as Dean's thrust change angle, hitting a new spot within him. Dean was saying something whispering it into Castiel's ear as he peppered the angel's shoulder and neck with kisses, one of Castiel's hand reach up backward wrapping around Dean's neck pulling him closer. It was only he felt a hand touching his right wing did he realized he was only being held by one arm, the added pleasure coming from the hand on his wing ran southwards building the heat and pushing him to the very edge. Still holding Dean's neck with one hand, Castiel's other one moved downward taking hold of Dean's hand that was holding his hip and led it even lower, together both set of fingers wrapped around Castiel's length down at the base and started moving up matching the rhythm of their hips.

The hand on his wing moved through the feathers up to the top running along the bone back down to where it disappeared into his Castiel and to the spot between his shoulder blades.

"Dean!" Castiel cried out as his body shook with pleasure hitting him at both angles, in his two most sensitive parts of his vessel's body, being pushed those last few inches to the edge and his cry turn to a scream as he climaxed. His orgasm rocked through his body attacking every one of his nerves, wings flow out behind him with Dean between them continuing to thrust, and his warmth covered their hands and the bed in front of them. He could feel his muscles contracting around Dean inside of him and with a few more thrusts Dean was coming deep within him, he could feel Dean's release inside of him, the hunter's own cry echoing his.

Together they fell to bed, Dean landing on top of him, slowly coming down from the high and trying to get their breathing under control. Once Dean had his breathing to somewhat being normal he slowly moved from Castiel's back, both of them moaning as he pulled out, he stood enough for Castiel to roll over onto his side both wings taking over one side of the bed. Dean shifted over lying on his side facing Castiel; his free arm reaching out to Castiel's hip just resting there.

They rested that way for a while just looking at each other, Dean's eyes drifting open and shut. The silent was broking by Dean grinning at Castiel and asking, "So, is does your back still itch?"

Castiel looked down mainly so that he wasn't looking Dean in the eyes, he grinned back moving one of his wings to wrap around both of them, "Yes, Dean, the itch is gone, for now."

**The End**


End file.
